Reversed(Remake)
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: A spin-off of Season 3... this story branches of from episode 158 and 159. Based on the Story of Invader Xion "Reversed". I do not own the original idea and I do not own the 1st 2 OC's as they are InvaderXion's. Also note that I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard.
1. Chapter 1

**Pre-story Chatter**

Me: Ok so if you saw the title then you must know what this is… but if you don't then this is a remake of the awesome InvaderXion's story Reversed… sadly by the time this gets online her story will be erased… still if you saw her story then there won't be much difference anyway. Other than that pairings are up except for Aichi(also on the request of InvaderXion no same gender relationships) and Kourin.

Kourin: Well finally I have a pair… you never paired me up in your other story.

Me: You didn't even have a 1st appearance in that story yet… other than that please enjoy this story.

(Also since the fight between Ren and Kai ended at episode 159 I'll change it to that part)

**Story Start…**

"I win" Kai said.

"I know," Ren said and after damage checking Grim Revenger proceeded to get corrupted by the Reverse.

"Ren-san, hang on you can suppress it." Aichi said.

_That is I hope so… I hope that he can suppress the power. _Aichi thought… suddenly a pain rocked his heart… suddenly heart tremors are all too common for Aichi after suppressing the power of Reverse. _AHHH! The pain is so extreme._

"Give up, Sendou Aichi! Kai has proven he is the best of you three, and Ren is going to be Reversed anyway. The world belongs to me now." Takuto(since they already merged) said.

"No! It's still not over," Aichi said forcing the words out followed by a heart tremor.

_I must not give in. But maybe it might not be that bad. I'll be at Kai-kun's side anyway. _Aichi thought as he slowly released the power holding the Reverse at bay causing him to feel extreme pain as he slowly gets Reversed.

"Well this is amusing, even the great Sendou Aichi is letting himself be Reversed, what joy." Takuto said while laughing maniacally as now the top 3 Cardfighters in the world get Reversed.

Although with a bad timing Aichi and Ren's friends reached the roof too late and followed by consecutive "Aichi" and one "onii-san" however when Aichi turned around they already realized what happened.

"What happened here?" Misaki asked.

"Well, to short it off Memory Girl," Takuto said cutting Aichi off from responding. "Ren here was beaten by Kai while Aichi let himself be Reversed."

And as if on cue, Ren appeared also letting himself be Reversed.

"Sendou, why, Takuto(good) sacrificed himself to free you so why?!" Leon asked enraged.

"It is as what Miwa said, this power will make me stronger!" Aichi said.

"Then fight me to prove it," Misaki said.

Aichi immediately reached for his new Reversed deck until…

"No. My top Reversed will not fight today." Takuto said.

Aichi placed his deck back on his pocket and suddenly a camera appeared in front of Aichi, Ren, Kai, and Takuto.

"People of Earth, as you know… oh wait you don't hahaha there are rings on top of your cities along with people with red marks that are Reversed." Takuto said.

Everyone looked up and gasped as they never noticed anything...(seriously you just look up how hard can that be?)

"Along with that… there were only 3 people that could have saved you fortunately they are now Reversed." Takuto said. All 3 suddenly showed their aura.

Around the world people suddenly screamed as how the top 3 Cardfighters were Reversed and as the Rings envelop the world, every single person that was once Reversed and non-Cardfighters are Reversed.

Singapore…

"AHHH!" Gai said as he was Reversed by Mitsusada. The Reversed Team Caesar and SIT are now proceeding to Reverse non-Reversed.

Aichi's house…

"Mom what's happening?" Emi asked as Shizuka was surrounded by the aura.

"Emi run, Emi… Join us!" Shizuka said as she now suddenly has a deck and urged Emi to cardfight but she knew better.

"No!" Emi said as she already knows the risk.

Emi reached for her deck and immediately ran out of the house, everywhere people were being Reversed(it was like a zombie apocalypse, except of course people were Reversed) and raced to Mai's house. There she saw Mai and together the two made their way to Card Capital…

(While that was going on) Tatsunagi Building…

Leon and Misaki, are surrounded outside the building, they were able to exit the building… Kyou and his team held off the Reversed(but were Reversed cause of their sacrifice) so they could escape and while they were keeping Takuto's best at bay, Misaki and Leon were able to free Jillian,Sharlene, and Shingo.

"Tokura, what should we do?" Leon asked.

"We should pull back to Card Capital," Misaki said.

The 5 then made their way to Card Capital where they found a Reversed Shin Nitta who they freed, and along with Emi and Mai after they reached Card Capital, made a group that will resist Takuto for the time being.

**Post Story chatter…**

Me: How was that story people?

Leon: Not bad.

Misaki: Memory Girl, seriously?

Naoki: Well it does describe-

Misaki: (Glare)

Naoki: Nothing!

Me: So thank you to anyone who read this story and I hope this is as good as InvaderXion's other than that review and hope you read further updates.


	2. (1 year later)

**Pre-story chatter**

Me: Well I am back people.

Leon: You better make it a good chapter.

Jillian: What Leon-sama said.

Sharlene: Same here.

Aichi: Well at least just let him show it the viewers will decide.

Misaki: Agreed.

Me: And on that note let's start.

Jillian: The author doesn't own Cardfight.

**On with the story…**

(One year from events of chapter 1 Card Capital)

Misaki sat in the accountant chair as she thought about all that had happened in that time, right now they had her, Shingo, Jilliane, Sharlene, Leon, Emi and Mai as well as some more people during the time gap. In that time they were able to find Morikawa and Izaki, Morikawa still had the deck Kai gave to him… however all of them were still on a tough situation. Other than Morikawa and Izaki, they were able to find 2 more people, apparently they were able to avoid being Reversed despite being at Miyaji, when Leon wasn't sure of them Shingo vouched for them saying that Naoki and Shingo found them sometime after Shingo recovered.

(One year prior Miyaji Academy)

"This is where I followed her that day," Naoki said remembering the day Nagashiro Maki Reversed him.

Naoki suddenly went down the stairs and headed for the hallway.

"Ishida?" Shingo asked as he stood up.

Shingo was just freed by Naoki, causing him to struggle with standing up as the effect of being Reversed then suddenly freed caused a small pressure to build up in him causing him to get knocked out.

"Wh-Who's there?" A guy said.

The guy was wearing a Miyaji uniform though unlike the high school uniform the red stripes were replaced by blue stripes.

"Don't worry we won't do anything," Shingo said.

The guy slowly stepped out into the hallway.

"It's okay Zen we're clear. They're not one of those with Red marks by the way I'm Jun, the guy said.(Not Mutsuki Jun the Underground Fight King)

"Ok so Jun, Zen what happened?" Naoki asked.

Zen was wearing a middle school uniform and has blonde hair.

"Well it happened when Rekka suddenly came in and defeated a guy wearing a red bandana and acting like pirates. After that there was the Student Council secretary beating people," Jun explained.

"Shingo, could it be…" Naoki said just before Shingo cut him off.

"Yes, Jun is most likely referring to Team Handsome, and he must be referring to Daimonji Gouki," Shingo said.

"Wait who's Team Handsome anyway?" Naoki asked.

"Team Handsome, is a team consisting of 3 Granblue and one Nova Grappler user, they were able to make it to the championship but lost to Team Caesar, it was also said that Team Q4's Katsuragi Kamui was part of Team Handsome," Zen said.

"It's true, Sendou-kun told me about it after the match with Hitsue," Shingo said.

"Wait how were you able to avoid being Reversed? Reverse is the phenomenon by the way," Shingo said.

"Well it happened when we were surrounded, we already knew how to Cardfight, and we were almost forced into a Cardfight when 4 people suddenly arrived, two of them were Hiroshi and Kaoru of Team Handsome and 2 kids wearing Hitsue uniform," Jun said.

They remembered what Gouki said, "Hiroshi, Kaoru, Reiji and Eiji are still in the middle school area."

"That must be what they were doing." Naoki said. "Well you're already safe since we already beaten the ones outside only the secretary is left. You should get out as soon as possible."

"Ok Zen, let's go." Jun said as the two left.(That will be explaining why Misaki doesn't know them)

(Back to Present)

"So what should we do now, we don't even have a chance against Takuto now," Morikawa said.

"Morikawa! Calm down." Izaki said trying to calm Morikawa down.

"Well what should we do?" Jillian asked.

"We should at least beat one of the top Reversed." Leon said.

"Well how can we do that smart guy, Takuto has those 3 as his closest and with that in mind how can we beat them then," Jun said.

"Per-Perhaps we can pretend to be Reversed." Zen suggested.

"Like that's gonna work," Jillian said.

"But do we have a choice?" Sharlene asked.

"No, I guess not." Misaki said.

Tatsunagi Building

"Well this is boring," Aichi said.

In the time that Aichi was under Takuto, he, Ren and Kai were only sent out on fighting the remaining top class fighters(for example Leon and Misaki). Ren went back with his old outfit(season 1) but no shoulder pads, and Aichi himself is now wearing a red jacket and has a white shirt underneath it in the same pattern as his old one, and Kai was still same old, and then Takuto called the three of them.

"There are now only three groups remaining, a group in Italy, America and one right here in Japan, Ren will hit Italy, Kai to America and Aichi will take care of his friends in Card Capital." Takuto said.

"Well finally a chance to fight," Ren said.

"I know right, how about you Kai-kun?" Aichi asked.

"A chance to be stronger again." Kai muttered

"Well I know you are happy and all but stay focused you know what happens." Takuto said.

They already know how Takuto gets in his anger spree; it's really scary to explain but imagine all scary things you experience and all it is being shown in an instant.

"Remember that you can bring someone with you," Takuto reminded them.

_We already knew who we were going to pick, Ren chose Tetsu since Ren wanted to hide that he and Asaka are together which is quite obvious to us, Kai chose Miwa since they are like bros_(BROS ONLY not relationship) _and I chose Kourin since Kourin always helps me, we are sort of together now and we are trying to hide our relationship. Although it seems obvious to the others Miwa and Naoki often joke about it._

"So where to this time Aichi?" Kourin asked as she held Aichi's hand as they exited the building.

"We are going to Card Capital to Reverse the rest." Aichi said.

"Ok…" Kourin said.

Kourin didn't change that much she was still wearing her uniform and her hair was the same as a year before. And as Aichi and Kourin head for Card Capital the rest of Misaki's group prepares to initiate their plan.

**Post Chapter chat…**

Me: And so ends chapter 2.

Misaki: So when are you going to update the next chapter?

Me: When I finish the updating the new chapter I'll show both simultaneously since I am in Summer Vacation so I will have more urge to update.

Morikawa: I hate you for not pairing me up with Kourin-chan! (Lunges at me)

Shingo: Ahh calm down! (Holding back Morikawa)

Izaki: Morikawa! (Helps Shingo)

Me: And let's end this chapter, see you on the next update review and all that jazz.


	3. 1st Match Jun vs Aichi

**Random Pre-story Chatter (I am sorry for a late update)**

Me: What's up people!

Kourin: So in this chapter…

Me: Yup we get to see past what InvaderXion's chapter I can't wait so let's just start.

Izaki: The author doesn't own Cardfight.

**Story start…**

"Come on we're nearly there" Leon said.

The whole team's already making their way to the Tatsunagi Building…

"Are you sure?" Jun asked worried.

"What happened to all your confidence awhile ago," Misaki asked.

"Jun tends to get confident at times but is mostly shy," Zen explained.

"So that's where you guys are…" A voice said behind them.

"Sendou Aichi," Leon said.

"I was told that I was supposed to take you guys down… so that's what I'm gonna do." Aichi said as the reverse mark glowed. "Let's do this Leon-kun."

"No… I will take this one." Jun said from behind them. "I will show you the power of my Paladins."

"Jun, Aichi's the best Gold Paladin user in the whole world," Misaki said.

"No, Tokura, Jun must have a good reason." Leon said.

"I was gonna ask you to willingly reverse yourselves but we can do it this way… Kourin take care of Misaki and the others, this guy is mine." Aichi said as the hologram tables appeared. "I hope you will prove yourself to be interesting. Show me what your Paladins can do."

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Holy Squire, Enide!" For Aichi

"Liberator, Cheer up Trumpeter!" For Jun

"Gold Paladin… and Liberators. Impressive that you use Gold Paladin… but more so since you use the Liberators like me…" Aichi said. "But that won't help you… draw, Ride, Little Liberator Marron! Enide moves!"

"Draw! Ride Zorron, Cheer up moves and I call Marron, Marron!"

(Damage check- Solitary Liberator Gancelot)

"Zorron!"

"No Guard"

(Drive-Gwydion Liberator 'Draw')

"Draw Trigger, Draw!"

(Damage- Liberator of Loyalty, Phallon)

"Turn End!"

Jun (Split) Aichi

5 Hand 5

0 Damage 2

0 Counterblast 0

- Field -

Cheer Up Trumpeter-Zorron (Split)Marron- Enide

-Marron(Split) -

"Stand and Draw! It's time to show you what I can do! Stand Up, my avatar! Ride, Blaster Blade Liberator!" Aichi said.

However when he rode Blaster Blade, the unit itself is surrounded by the red aura as if it is still resisting…

"Counterblast! Marron is retired! And I call Phallon and Galatin! Phallon!"

"Guard!"

"Blaster Blade!"

"No Guard!"

(Drive- Epona 'Critical')

"Critical Trigger, power Gallatin, critical Blaster Blade!"

(Damage- Bruno,)

(Damage- Epona 'Critical')

"Critical Trigger, all Zorron!"

"Gallatin!"

(Damage- Elixir 'Heal')

"Heal Trigger, I heal 1 damage point!"

"Turn End!"

Jun (Split) Aichi

5 Hand 4

2 Damage 2

0 Counterblast 2

- Field Gallatin-

Cheer Up Trumpeter-Zorron (Split) Blaster Blade Liberator- Enide

- (Split)Phallon-

"Stand and Draw! Aichi, I respect you a lot, but that is also why I can't lose to you, Ride! Blaster Blade Liberator!"

"Impossible, how can you have Blaster Blade?" Aichi said as he was blinded by the light shone from Jun's Blaster Blade. Unlike Aichi's Blaster Blade, Jun's shows a bright and comforting aura.

"Call, Escrad, Marron! Escrad!"

"Gallatin Intercepts!"

"Blaster Blade Liberator!"

(Drive- Strike Liberator 'Critical')

"Power to Marron! Critical to Blaster Blade!"

(Damage- Bruno)

(Damage- Gallatin)

"Marron!"

(Damage- Elixir Liberator 'Heal')

"Heal Trigger I heal 1 damage!"

"Turn End!"

Jun (Split) Aichi

4 Hand 4

2 Damage 4

0 Counterblast 2

-Marron Field -

Cheer Up Trumpeter-Blaster Blade Liberator (Split) Blaster Blade Liberator- Enide

-Escrad (Split) Phallon-

"Impressive… but I must show you the new power that I have! Stand and Draw! Knight brought in by the power of Reverse reveal yourself and destroy my foes! Ride, Chaos Liberator, Gancelot 'Reverse'!"

"Here it comes!" Jun said.

Gancelot Reverse looks like the Zenith version however his eyes are all black and his sword is shattered. His steed's color changed from white to black… Gancelot is now a shadow of his former self.

"Call Bruno, Escrad! Escrad attacks Marron!"

Marron is retired.

"Gancelot 'Reverse'!"

"No Guard!"

(Drive- Epona 'Critical')

"Critical Trigger, power Phallon, Critical Gancelot!"

(Drive- Halo Liberator Mark)

(Damage- Star Rain Trumpeter)

(Damage- Future Liberator Llew)

"Enide moves to the soul and I draw!Phallon!"

(Damage- Gancelot Zenith)

"Turn End! Now how can you comeback from that?"

Jun (Split) Aichi

4 Hand 5

5 Damage 4

0 Counterblast 2

- Field Escrad-

Cheer Up Trumpeter-Blaster Blade Liberator (Split) Gancelot Reverse-

-Escrad (Split) Phallon-Bruno

"I tell you I can do this! Stand and Draw! To release those who are under the grip of a spell…" Jun begins to say and while that was happening Aichi swore he could hear his own voice.

"Impossible… it can't be!" Aichi was able to mutter.

"Come forth, King of Knights! Ride, Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!"

"It can't be!" Misaki who was watching the match was shocked that Jun could have had Aichi's ace. More so his ace before he was reversed.

"Alfred…" Aichi said remembering the last time he used it.

"Call, Bruno and Star Rain, Star Rain skill, Blaster Blade in the soul returns to my deck, and I superior call Balan! Escrad attacks your Escrad!"

Aichi's Escrad is retired.

"Alfred attacks!"

"Mark's Perfect Guard!"

(Drive- Gancelot)

(Drive- Gwydion Liberator 'Draw')

"Draw Trigger, Draw, power Star Rain! Bruno boosts Star Rain attacks!"

(Damage- Escrad)

"Turn End!"

Jun (Split) Aichi

6 Hand 3

5 Damage 5

0 Counterblast 2

Bruno-Star Rain Field -

Cheer Up Trumpeter-Monarch Sanctuary Alfred (Split) Gancelot Reverse-

Balan-Escrad (Split) Phallon-Bruno

"So you have him… Alfred but I cannot let you go further!" Aichi said before drawing a card.

"I call Gwydion Liberator and Limit Break! Counterblast, and lock and I superior call Bruno, and then Gallatin from the top of my deck!"

"What is this?" Jun asked shocked as now Aichi has a full field by just locking and counterblasting 1 card.

"This is my move, it is called "Remake the Lock"!" Aichi answered, and that's not all Bruno's skill he gets 3000 power for every superior called Gold Paladin, so my Bruno behind Phallon gets 6000 power and the one behind Gallatin get's 3000 and that's not all I retire Escrad!"

Gancelot raises his sword and after pointing it at Escrad the same way that Ashlei Reverse did, lightning shot from his sword and collided with Escrad.

"This is not good." Jun said.

"It never is for you, Bruno boosts, Phallon attacks!"

"Gallatin guards and Star Rain intercepts!"

"Gancelot!"

"Strike Liberator guards!"

(Drive- Epona 'Critical')

"Critical Trigger all Gallatin!"

(Drive- Zorron)

"Gallatin attacks, and this will end it! So long to you!" Aichi said confident that the attack will hit.

"Mark's Perfect Guard!"

"So you still had one… Turn End."

Jun (Split) Aichi

1 Hand 6

5 Damage 5

0 Counterblast 2

Bruno- Field Gallatin-Bruno

Cheer Up Trumpeter-Monarch Sanctuary Alfred (Split) Gancelot Reverse-Gwydion

Balan- (Split) Phallon-Bruno

"Stand and Draw! Cheer Up gives his power to Alfred, and then, Limit Break!"

"What is this?" Aichi said as he thought he could hear himself again and beside Jun appears what looks like him in his old outfit.(season 3 casual outfit)

"Liberate the Lock!"

All the cards in the field suddenly return to the deck.

"And then, 5 comrades, gather on the battlefield!"

The cards appear on the field one by one.

"Bruno, Gancelot, Marron, Balan, and…"

"That card… could it be…" Aichi said to himself.

"Stand up! Blaster Blade!" Jun finished.

And the whole time Aichi was not only hearing Jun's voice but also his own… it's as if his resolve to fight against the Reversed was passed on to Jun.

"Bruno's skill, he gets 12000 power! Cheer up's skill Alfred get's 15000 power and Ultimate Break! Blaster Blade was superior called from the deck so Alfred get's 10000 power and a critical! Blaster Blade's skill Phallon is retired, and Balan's skill I flip one card in the damage zone. Alfred attacks! Return to your rightful form! Sacred Light, Shine Bright! The sparkle of hope! Sacred Sparkle!"

"That much power… no guard…" was all Aichi could say.

Alfred's cannon began to charge up… gathering energy and then releasing a beam of energy against Gancelot 'Reverse'.

(Damage- Gancelot 'Reverse')

"AHHHHH!" Aichi screamed in pain as the aura of Reverse fled from his body freeing him from the grip of the spell of Reverse.

"Aichi!" Kourin said but remembered that she was still in a match with Leon.

"Tetra-Drive Dragon, Sacred Storm!" Leon announced as Tetra-Drive's Hydro Pump… I mean attack hit Ashlei-Reverse dead on.

"AHHHHH!" Kourin screamed as she too was purified from the effects of reverse.

"Jun, you did well," Misaki said.

"Nice job bro," Zen complimented Jun.

"Sendou-kun," Shingo said as he went towards Aichi.

"I think we should do this plan another day for now we should go back," Leon said.

"What?! What are you saying?" Morikawa protested.

"Can't you please keep quiet and clear your head!" Sharlene screamed at Morikawa causing him to effectively keep quiet.

So they went back to Card Capital. Meanwhile at the Tatsunagi Building…

"I sense one of my top 3 has been beaten…" Takuto said.

Takuto immediately headed to the study and viewed 3 flames on the wall… each a symbol for one of his top 3… purple for Ren, red for Kai, and blue for Aichi… suddenly the blue flame was diminished.

"So Aichi is beaten… no matter the countdown has only shortened…" Takuto said.

In Card Capital…

"Aichi, wake up," Misaki said.

"This is…" Aichi started to mumble… "I remember… the attack made by that kid…" Aichi started to point at Jun.

"So he remembers… That is normally impossible," Leon said.

"No… the power of Reverse has grown so much in us that we remembered everything we did…" Aichi said as he started to sob at what he did while he was reversed.

"No matter we will fix this… and on the meantime…" Leon said.

**Post story chat…**

Me: I apologize so much for the wait… I am so sorry.

Misaki: Well at least you got it out.

Izaki: Yeah it seemed hard to make.

Me: Well it was... I got the idea with Aichi hearing himself based on how Kai could hear Aichi while Gaillard was riding Alfred in season 4.(no more season 4 spoilers for me)

Morikawa: So next chapter…

Me: Just wait please. See you soon so please review. (Hoped you were okay with my Pokemon reference and I don't own that either)


End file.
